And a Surfer In a Pear Tree
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: When all the Gym Elites get togetha, chaos is bound to occur.... (Hottieshipping fic! The first one on here...)


**-And a Surfer in a Pear Tree-**

(A/N: OMG. I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER let alone for Pokemon. But since I favor it over YGO now, you might see more....)

Evergrande City, Hoenn. It was a quaint Christmas Party, thrown by the Elite Four to celebrate the season. All the gym leaders of the three regions were in attendance, talking and laughing it up.

"This is wonderful." Nagi said, taking a sip of eggnog. "But I thought we had 10 cartons of this?"

"The eggnog? Yeah. Lots of us love the stuff, I guess. Keep it away from Touki, though." Mikuri replied with a laugh.

"Why? He likes it?"

"He'll drink it ALL if given the chance, Winglet. Though I haven't seen him around tonight…maybe he didn't come."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Doesn't like the winter season much. He's kinda slow this time of year. You know, no surfing? Though he does love eggnog, maybe he DID come…."

"Talking about Matsuba?" Hayato asked from a buffet table.

"No, Touki…why, is Matsuba the same way?" Nagi asked.

"Is he ever! He likes to stay in the gym during winter. I'm surprised we got him out here. And by the way, Touki IS here. He chugged an entire carton of eggnog in front of me. It was disgusting."

"Matsuba did the same thing earlier….though he DID look a little tipsy after. But eggnog will do that to ya." Mikuri replied.

"So….what do we do now?" Kasumi asked, looking a little bored.

"Let's not do something too important. We're missing some people still. Some haven't even arrived yet……most of Kanto hasn't except me, Itsuki, Wataru and Kasumi." Machisu replied, poking at a plate of ribbon candy.

"Let's open presents!" Akane and Asuna squealed from the other side of the room, holding up various boxes, consequently dropping them all.

"That can wait. Perhaps we could do with a bit of dancing?" Mikuri asked, sliding up to Daigo with a smile on his face.

"Um…um….maybe later…" Daigo replied nervously.

"Games!" Itsuki squeaked, jumping out of his chair next to Wataru.

"How about sleep…." Wataru replied, grabbing Itsuki by the pants and sitting him down. Itsuki whimpered, but listened to his leader.

Suddenly, a loud noise like the growl of a wild Mightyena pierced the ears of all around. Itsuki jumped, clinging to Wataru.

"T-Taru…..what was that….?"

"Itsuki, I didn't know you cared!" Wataru said, noting Itsuki's hand on his butt.

"….sssh." Itsuki replied, kissing Wataru on the cheek.

The noise went on, growing louder and more vicious-sounding.

"It sounds like it's in this building…" Daigo said, walking around. "It sounds like it's down this hallway…..are we all in attendance, at least?"

"Everyone who's here is in this room, at least on Kanto's part." Machisu replied.

"Where's Matsuba?!" Tsukushi asked, nearly freaking out. "Matsubaaaaa!"

"Touki's gone missing too…wandering, no doubt." Kagetsu replied, looking about the room for signs of the blonde and blue-nette gym leaders.

"Matsuba…..oh my god…!" they heard a voice cry out.

"It's Touki! It's got him!" Mikuri shouted, running down the hallway. Ran grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked hard.

"Mikuri, don't!" Ran pleaded. "It'll get you, too! Mightyena don't stop when it comes to killing their prey…."

Mikuri tried to fight it, but obviously he wasn't as much of a man as the female half of psychic twins was.

"Fuu and I will go." She replied, motioning to her brother, who jumped at the chance.

"Obviously if he's calling for Matsuba's help, he's there too. I worship him. I don't want him to get hurt, too…."

Ran nodded. "Come on."

"Matsuba…." They heard Touki cry out again.

"We're coming, Touki!" Fuu and Ran shouted, dashing down the hallway. The rest of the gym leaders followed not as close behind, as backup.

"I could take a Mightyena." Machisu scoffed. "I've had military training."

Genji laughed. "You haven't had as much as I have in the Navy."

"Well, I have a much better physique than you…..grandpa."

Genji smacked him with his hat, then placed it back on his head. "Young'uns these days…no respect."

Fuu and Ran opened the door to the room the growls were coming from and stopped.

"We'll save you, Tou….ki….." they said, noticing what was REALLY happening.

There, surrounded in cartons of eggnog, were Touki and Matsuba. Fast asleep, naked, in each other's arms….and snoring next to the air vent.

"That explains why it was so loud. Touki snores like a bitch." Tsutsuji remarked.

"It also explains the missing eggnog…..dammit. I wanted some more." Shijima huffed.

"But it doesn't explain-"

"Matsuba……mmm…." Touki moaned in his sleep, shifting his body against Matsuba's.

"Touki…..oooh, that feels SO good…."

"Sleep-talkers……?" Kasumi wondered.

"Matsuba is. I've heard him having these really loud wet dreams about Itsuki before…."

"That was when we were going out!" Itsuki snapped. "I've moved on to bigger and better things." He said, clinging to Wataru with his leg around him.

"Poor Matsuba." Ibuki snorted.

"And Touki? He is too?" Kasumi repeated.

"Oh yeah. We should have known better." Senri told her, his eyes not exactly on her, but more on Touki and Matsuba.

"God, that's hot." Asuna said, staring at them.

"You said it, sister." Kasumi replied, near-drooling.

"So…there was no Pokemon?" Akane asked.

"Moron." Machisu said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Akane snapped. "That was mean!"

"Guys, why don't we leave them in peace? I'm sure they wouldn't want us watching them get it on in their sleep…" Daigo suggested.

Everyone nodded, filing out the door. Well, except one.

Click

"Mmm…hot-guy-on-hot-guy action….I'm keeping this'un." Hayato cackled, running out the door with his camera and giggling.

-owari-


End file.
